


Who kidnapped Rey?

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choose Your Own Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, Mystery, Nonvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Nonvember Day 1: KidnappingRey left home one night, never returned to her house, nobody seems to have seen anything...





	Who kidnapped Rey?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the challenge Nonvember that I saw in a [Tumblr post](https://purplebouquettragedyo3o.tumblr.com/post/179622486524/nonvember)

A man spoke to the police to denounce the disappearance of a 15-year-old girl named Rey.

 

Unkar Plutt, the man who made the complaint, he claimed that Rey left his house to go to the store between 9:30 and 10 at night, and that when he woke up the next morning she was not there, he said he fell asleep and he didn't know if she came back.

 

Unkar had said that he called Rey's friends, to find out if she had spent the night with any of them, but none had seen her after school.

 

The complaint was made to the state police about 8 in the morning.

 

An officer went to check that Rey had arrived at the store.

 

The owner of the store, Maz Kanata, remembered seeing Rey buy a milk and a box of cereal, when checking the tickets it was known that the purchase had been made at 9:48 at night. Maz claimed that Rey had left alone.

 

The police organized a search asking the neighbors of the area, however, the previous night had been exceptionally cold so everyone was inside their homes.

 

Nobody seemed to be hanging around that night.

 

The town was a bit removed, so they searched among the people in the area.

 

There was a bar near the store, so the police spoke with the owner to see if anyone had seen her:

 

Clyde Logan, owner of the Bar said he didn't see her pass, the officer asked if someone had left the bar between 9:30 and 10:00 at night, the owner said that several people were at the bar and he didn’t really notice at the time they left, but he had a client who always left at 9:30 a bus´s driver named Paterson.

 

The police decided to talk to Rey's friends and nearby people, asking for someone suspicious:

 

Unkar Plutt said he had not seen anyone who did not get along with Rey, everyone wanted to Rey, although he didn't like the behavior of a technician who had hired a few weeks ago when the TV had broken down.

 

Finn, a friend of Rey, claimed that Rey didn't have a good relationship with her tutor Unkar Plutt, but she never told him anything about running away.

 

Rose, a friend of Rey, said that she had seen Rey at school on the same day that she disappeared, she said that Rey got along with all her companions, except the young Mactravis, because Rey didn't like his father.

 

Poe, another friend of Rey, said her relationship with the teacher just seemed strange.

 

The police interviewed the suspects.

***

The first was Paterson, a young bus driver.

Paterson said he didn't know Rey, he had only seen her a few times in his work, he said he had left the bar around 9:40 at night, later he had walked home, he said he had not seen Rey on his way, and he spent all night in his house alone.

Paterson had no one to confirm his alibi, but in the absence of evidence, they let him go.

***

The police interviewed Rey's teacher, Ben Solo.

Ben Solo said that his relationship with Rey was only student-teacher, and being a strict teacher and Rey an applied student, it might seem that there was some kind of favoritism for students less applied, Ben said he had gone to dinner at his parents' house around 10 at night, and he spent the night there.

The police confirmed his alibi through his mother, who stated that Ben had not left the house until 6:00 in the morning of the next day.

***

The police interviewed Mr. William McTavish.

He said he knew Rey through his son, who was with her in high school, but he had only seen her a couple of times when they asked him what he had done on Monday night, he said he had spent all afternoon and part of the night playing a video game called Fortnite.

McTavish didn't have anyone to confirm his alibi either, but in the absence of evidence, they let him go.

***

The police interviewed Matt, the technician who had gone to compose the TV at Plutt's house.

Matt said that he had only seen Rey once when he went to repair the TV, they asked him what he was doing the night of her disappearance, he said that he had stayed in the workshop repairing televisions until about 2 am.

The cops confirmed his alibi through Tim, a coworker, who said that when he left at 9 pm, Matt was still in the workshop.

Matt told them they will investigate a wealthy businessman in the area, whom he had heard say he wanted to take revenge on the entire Pickens family.

***

Finally, the police interviewed Mr. Abraham H. Parnassus

Parnassus said he had been at his house on Monday night, the police could confirm it through his servants, who assured that Parnassus never left the property, when they asked him about his comments, he assured that he had been drunk that night and that although he had had problems with Obi Wan Kenobi Pickens, he would never do anything against his granddaughter Rey.

***

The police didn't have any more evidence, it seemed that Rey had vanished without leaving remains, with the passage of days and weeks the case cooled down, but none of the neighbors forgot the young Rey, especially one...

After reading the statements, **who is to blame?**

It's up to you:

[Paterson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538876)

[Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532879)

[Matt (the technician)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542191)

[William McTavish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534898)

[Abraham H. Parnassus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532981)


End file.
